1. Field
This disclosure relates to glass articles, and more particularly to laminated glass articles comprising at least two glass layers having different degradation rates in a reagent and use of such glass articles for making processed glass articles with defect-free surfaces.
2. Technical Background
Processing or handling a glass article such as a glass rod or a glass sheet can damage the surface of the glass article. For example, a glass sheet can be molded to form a molded glass article having any of a variety of different three-dimensional shapes. During the molding process, any defects present on the surface of the mold can be transferred to the surface of the molded glass article. The resulting defects can be removed from the molded glass article by grinding and polishing, which can be time-consuming, expensive, and awkward to perform, especially on non-flat surfaces. Alternatively, the defects can be removed by acid-etching, which can leave the molded glass article with a visibly roughened surface.